The Three Little Pigs (Burbank)
George, Marco, and Joe are the titular protagonists of The Three Little Pigs 1999 movie. Description They are fat anthropomorphic pigs, but have a few differences and wears different attire: George wears a green cap and vest, yellow shirt, and purple pants. Marco wears a red and yellow hat, orange sweater, purple ribbon, and blue pants. He also have orange hair instead of black like his brothers. Joe wears a red winter cap, yellow t-shirt, and light blue pants. He also have more drowsy-looking eyes than his brothers. Personality George is the most mature, cunning, and inventive of the pigs. Deciding to build his house of stone after recognizing its endurance during a storm, which eventually results in the Big Bad Wolf's defeat. Marco is friendly, helpful, and cheerful. However, he appears to not be very inventive, deciding to buld his house of straw mainly for its looks and effortless attributes, not considering its low endurance. Joe is bumbling and naive, easily getting tricked by the Big Bad Wolf into buying a fake elixir with all of the pigs money. However, unlike his brothers, Joe appears to be least fooled by the wolf's disguise as "Edward the Fox" and is almost able to recognize him before being interrupted by his brothers. History The three little pigs, George, Marco, and Joe lives in a wooden brick house with their mother. In the morning, their mother tasks them to buy supplies at the market, but warns them too not spend all of it, as they have to pay the rent to their landlord Mr. Grizzlybear. At the market, George, Marco, and Joe starts bickering over the money. Unknown to them, the Big Bad Wolf and his partner Frank the Weasel, are watching and listening. George and Marco split up in search of various items to buy, leaving Joe alone to take care of the money. Soon, Joe is approached by the Big Bad Wolf and Frank the Weasel, who tricks Joe into buying a fake elixir for his mother, taking all of the pigs money as payment and leaves shortly after. When George and Marco returns, Joe reveals what happened, much to their dismay. On their way back home, the owner of the land Mr. Grizzlybear enters the house and demands the pigs' mother to pay him the rent they owes him, to which the pigs enters and explains that they has not enough money left due to the elixir Joe had bought for their mother. Mr. Grizzlybear then takes the elixir from the pigs as payment for the rent they owe him, but tells them to pay him the rent for the next mounth tomorrow. Knowing they won't be able to pay the rent the next time, the pigs' mother decides its time to move out and George, Marco, and Joe are tasked to find a place to build their new home while she is living with her sister. While taking a nap during their search, the Big Bad Wolf and Frank discovers them and the wolf, disguised as Edward the Fox, offers the pigs into buying some land from him their remaining money, which really belongs to Mr. Grizzlybear. George, Marco, and Joe accepts and happily dances on the land while the wolf and Frank takes their leave. Unable to agree on how to build their new house, the pigs splits up to gather materials for each of them to build their house on the land. Marco decides to build the house of straw and after getting inspired by a sheep's straw house, agrees to deliver some straw to Mrs. Rabbit and carrots to the sheep in exchange for straw for his house, but is not allowed to use his wheel barrel. With the help of two locusts he befriended, Marco is able to carry enough straw for his house. While building the straw house, Marco and the two locusts are secretly watched by the Big Bad Wolf and Frank. Wanting to prove how easily the house will break down and have some fun, the wolf confronts Marco and the locusts, scaring them into the straw house. When the Big Bad Wolf asks to be let into the house, Marco refuses, and the wolf proclaims that he will "huff and puff and blow the house in!". As the wolf inhales and prepares to blow it down, Marco is confident his house will endure and exchanges thumps up with the worried locusts, even mocking the wolf's efforts inside. However, the wolf easily blows away the straw house, causing the locusts to leave Marco. Soon after, Marco is confronted by the hungry wolf, but is able to escape before being eaten. Meanwhile, Joe, unsure what material to use for his house, is convinced by a beaver family to use sticks. In exchange for sticks to build his house, Joe agrees to pick berries for the beaver children, which he is able to accomplish with the help of a friendly bird and some butterflies he pays. When Joe starts to build the stick house, the beaver children arrives to assist him. In a bush, Big Bad Wolf and Frank watches them and recognizes Joe as the same pig they sold the elixir. The wolf mocks Joe's decision to build the house of sticks, but decides to wait until its finished instead of blowing it down right away. Once Joe finishes building the stick house, Marco arrives and tells him about the wolf. As Joe attempts to learn more, the Big Bad Wolf walks toward them, intending to eat the pigs. Frightened, Marco and Joe runs into the stick house. When the wolf asks to be let in, Joe refuses like his brother did. As Marco attempts to explain what is going to happen, the wolf inhales and blows down the stick house. Emerging from the wreckage, Marco and Joe leaves, much to the hungry wolf's annoyance. Later, George decides to build his house of a strong and enduring material, but is unsure of what it should be. On the way, he encounters Mr. Mole and assists him with removing rocks from his potato field with the help of a group of snails. As a storm arrives, George, Mr. Mole, and the snails takes refuge in the pile of stones they had gathered. Impressed, George decides to build his house out of stones and Mr. Mole happily gives them to him. When George tells him about the land that he and his brothers bought where he want the stones moved, Mr. Mole reveals that the land actually belongs to Mr. Grizzlybear, who is currently sick after drinking the elixir Joe had bought. After finishing building the stone house, Mr. Mole and the snails leaves George. While admiring the house, George is visited by Marco and Joe who warns him about the Big Bad Wolf, who watches the stone house from a tree with Frank. As Marco and Joe explains what had happened to George, the wolf confronts the pigs and chases them into the house. Inside, George, Marco, and Joe listens as the wolf asks to be let into the stone house, but George refuses like his brothers had done before. Determined to get the pigs, the wolf declares he will blow the house down. Knowing what will happen, the pigs fearfully prepares to take cover. The wolf takes a deep breath, then inhales and inflates into a huge size that scares away Frank and blows a powerful wind at stone house, which has no effect. Shocked and desperate to blow it down, the exhausted wolf agrees with Frank to try again and starts increasing in size until he becomes as large as the stone house. As he starts to float, the giant wolf exhales a powerful hurricane that obscures the house. However, the stone house is still standing, much to the pigs delight. Refusing to give up his chase after the pigs, the exhausted Big Bad Wolf decides to climb into the chimney instead. Inside the house, the pigs deduces the wolf as Edward the Fox, which Joe reveals to George and Marco that it was the wolf who sold him the fake elixir. Soon after, the pigs hears the wolf and Frank attempting to enter through the chimney, much to Marco and Joe's horror, but George reassures them and gets an idea. Once the wolf and Frank enter the chimney, the pigs traps them into the cauldron. When the wolf tries to sniff the pigs through the hole in the cauldron, Joe smacks him at the nose as retaliation for deceiving him before. As the pigs wonder what to do with the captured wolf and Frank, Mr. Grizzlybear arrives and agrees to legally give them the land where the stone house is built in exchange for those who created the elixir that made him ill. Afterward, the pigs and their mother has moved into the stone house and lives happily with all of the friends they had made during their journey. Category:Animals Category:Inventors Category:Siblings Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male